Nintendo World's Clash:Chapter Two
by akami-samurai
Summary: Chapter two of my series!


Note:I own some of the characters in this chapter.

  
  


**Nintendo Worlds Clash**  
Chapter 2

  
  
Slippy:We're almost there. Be ready for anything.

Fox:Slippy, there's nothin' to worry about.

Falco:Except for that! Heads up!

A big chunk of one of the planets came hurtling towards them. Falco and Slippy dodged it, but Fox moved too late.The wing on the left of his arwing was taken off! He started falling towards Manga Planet.

Falco&Slippy:Fox!

Fox:Don't worry about me guys. I'll meet up with you.

Falco:Good luck.

Just as Fox was about to crash into a huge skyscraper, he somehow made the ship go up and land in a lake.He jumped out of the Arwing, and swam to shore. He looked around to see where he was. The place was not familiar at all. He looked back at the Arwing sinking into the lake.

Fox:One less Arwing.

He chuckled, and looked around again. This time he was looking for a way back to that big city. He heard something in the bushes behind him. He turned around, and saw somebody walking out of the bushes. Fox hid in the ones beside him. A guy with big round glasses stepped out of the bushes on the other side of the "park", was Fox's guess. He was mumbling something to himself. He looked angry. Fox then noticed, that the guy had a wierd thing on his arm. Fox moved a little bit, and the guy started looking around.

The guy:Who's there? Where are you?

Fox tried not to move much anymore. Then Fox noticed that his tail was sticking out. He noticed it a little too late. the guy came over and stepped on it. Fox tried not to yell, so he covered his mouth. The guy reached into the bushes, and pulled Fox out by the ear.

The guy:Who are you? Or, what are you?

Fox:Who are you?

The guy:Don't play games with me! Now, who are you?

Fox:Ok ok! I'm Fox McCloud. Now, who are you?

The guy:I'm Weevil Underwood. Bug duelist extraordinaire!

Fox:Duelist?

Weevil:You don't know what a duelist is...?

Fox:Uh...no.

Weevil:Your hopeless! Why did you even come to Domino, if you don't even know what a duelist is!?!

Fox:Domino?

Weevil:What!?! Don't tell me you don't even know the name of the city!

Fox:Well, I do now.

Weevil:Why me? Why always me?

Someone:Don't worry Fox. I'll get you to the city.

Fox:Huh? Who said that?

A girl with lime green hair, and very dark sunglasses came out of the same bushes Fox was hiding in. She also had a backpack, which looked like it was holding alot of stuff. She too had a wierd thing on her arm.

Weevil:Not you!

Weevil ran off, out of the "park".

Fox:Who are you?

The girl:That's for me to know, and you to find out.

She put her hand out in front of Fox's face, and he fainted.

(Meanwhile)  
Falco and Slippy finally got to Hyrule. They looked around, and saw fire burning through the forest. The Kokiri children were trying to put it out, but to no accomplishment. Falco and Slippy helped, and they had the fire out in no time. The Kokiri offered to throw them a big feast for helping them, but Falco and Slippy told them that they needed to help Hyrule Temple. Then a Kokiri, that seemed like the oldest one, stepped up. She said she would help them, so they let her come along with them.

Falco:So, what's your name anyway?

The girl:I'm Shay. I look after the Kokiri children in the forest. One of them is my little brother though.

Falco:Oh. You must get alot of headaches then huh?

Shay:Plenty.

Falco:Ya know, you remind me of somebody.

Slippy:Yeah. Me too.

Shay:Who?

Falco:You remind me of an elf named Link.

Shay:Link!?!

Falco:Yeah, Link. Why are you so surprised?

Shay:Cause' Link is...

Falco:Yeah?

Shay:He's my twin brother.

Slippy&Falco:What!?!

Shay:We haven't seen eachother in over 7 years. He gave me this shield on my birthday.

Shay brought out a big silver shield that had something written on it. Neither Falco or Slippy knew what it said. Fortunatley, Shay did.

Shay:I call it "Simple and Clean". It has a song writen on it.

Falco:Could you tell us the words?

Shay didn't have time to answer. Just as Falco asked the question, a huge BOOM could be herd at the Temple. All three of them stopped talking, and started running to the Temple. When they got there, they could see 3 or 4 holes in the wall of the castle. When they got very close to the temple someone stepped in front of them, blocking their way. He was very tall, and had a ball in his hand. Shay drew out her sword, and Falco and Slippy drew out their guns. He didn't even flinch!

Shay:Move it!

The guy:You can't go in. It's too dangerous.

Falco:Danger is my middle name!

Falco fired a shot at his head, but the guy just dodged it by moving his head a little. Falco got very frustrated. The guy was clearly mocking him!

Slippy:Who are you, and what's going on here?

The guy:I'm Wakka, and we crashed here.

Shay:We?

Wakka:Yeah. Anime Planet. Anyway, all the villians and evil creatures are attacking this temple.

Slippy:Why?

Wakka:Who knows? I'm not sure if they want to take it over, or destroy it just for the heck of it.

Shay:C'mon! Just let us through! We're here to help!

Wakka:Fine. Follow me.

Falco:Why? The temple is right there!

Wakka:I know a secret way in. It's also safer.

Shay:Ok?

So they followed Wakka to the secret way in.

(Meanwhile)  
Back on the Great Fox, Rob is checking the map again. He then notices another planet coming towards Nintendo Planet! It notices it at once that it is Movie Planet. The biggest planet in their solar system! Rob immediately contacted Slippy.

Rob:Hello Slippy.

Slippy:What is it Rob?

Rob:Another planet is heading towards Nintendo Planet! It's called Movie Planet.

Slippy:Oh no! That's the largest planet in our universe!

Rob:I was aware of that.

Slippy:Thanks Rob. Slippy over and out!

(Meanwhile) (Remind you of something?)  
Fox was just waking up. He looked around, and saw the girl with green hair to his left. She was talking to a nurse. Oh God! I'm in a hospital! Were Fox's thoughts. His head hurt so bad. He tried to get up, but another nurse told him to lie down. Fox then looked to his right. There was a girl lying on a bed, with stuff that looked like tape over her eyes. Fox heard the door open. He looked to the door, and saw a guy come in. He went to the girl.

The guy:Hey Serenity.

Serenity:Oh! Hey Joey. I watched, well, listened to your duel with Weevil. I'm proud of you big brother.

Joey:You know Serenity, I won because I knew you were cheerin' for me.

Serenity:That's good to know.

Then they hugged. Fox wasn't sure if they were really brother and sister. Even though Serenity called Joey "big brother". Fox had always thought that brothers and sisters fought alot. Fox heard someone behind him.

Someone:Sorry about what happened at the park.

Fox looked behind him and saw the girl with green hair. It hurt his eyes to look at her, because she had lime green hair and jacket. The bright red shorts really made his eyes hurt.

Fox:Who are you?

The girl:Oh! Everybody calls me Cat Eyes.

Fox:Why Cat Eyes?

Cat Eyes:You really wanna know?

Fox:Yeah.

CE took off her sunglasses, and revealed her very wierd eyes. They were exactly like cat's! Fox couldn't believe it! Then he started to wonder how she got cat eyes.

Fox:How did you get cat eyes?

CE:I was born with them.

Fox:Uh...how? Were your parents half cat or something?

CE laughed.

CE:No. I was just born with cat eyes. Plus, I don't think one of my parents had an affair with a cat.

Fox laughed, but quickly stopped. It made his head hurt.

CE:I think you should get some rest. Bye.

CE walked out of the room. Fox suddenly felt very tired, and went to sleep.

  
  
To be continued...

Note:In this story, Shay is not me. Shay is Link's twin sister. I just gave her my name for the heck of it. But Shay is not real in any of the Legend of Zelda games, and Cat Eyes is not real in Yu-Gi-Oh.


End file.
